Farewell
by mirai aria
Summary: A simple farewell, an unrequited love, freedom, acceptance and contentment: these all, Luc is bestowed upon in his final moments. [shounen ai]


Disclaimer: Suikoden, Luc and that nameless person (guess) doesn't belong to me. It never will, sadly.

A/N: Well, I finally convinced myself this works as a standalone. I had planned more but that will come some other time as, if I add more here, it'll just come off being… too generic. For me at least. It's been a while since I last wrote for this fandom but I hope this isn't butchering their characters much. The fic is dedicated to the lovely **Spooky Fyre**, whose fangirling, encouragement and wonderful fics got me _wanting_ to write more for the fandom. I think, it's safe to say; Expect more from me in the near future : 3

And, finally, please do try and guess who that nameless guy is. It's not that hard, really. : 3 Plus, if you have the tracks '_Their Star'_, and '_Days Past'_ – I think those will fit nicely with this. : )

oooooo

**Farewell.**

oooooo

He could almost taste the despair in the air, seasoned with pain, anger, agony, and finally, _regret_. There, surrounded by the crumbling ruins of a civilization long past, he remembered a man driven by anger and self-pity. A man who decided his life was not worth anything simply because he believed it had never begun existing in the first place; not as a human, at least.

Luc had been unfortunate, while he, foolish. And his foolishness had cost Luc his life in the end.

He took a step forward and tugged down at his cloak to hide his face in the shadows. It would not do for Luc to see him cry, he mused, as he glanced down at the bodies beneath his feet. They were cold and just a little over a day old but he felt the death strongly emanating from them. It made his hear clench with pain. It had hurt so much, even more with the knowledge that he had had some part in their demise. _Some_.

Kneeling down, he reached a hand out to trace the faint smile on Luc's pale lips with his fingers. At least Luc had died with a measure of acceptance and contentment. It wasn't much but it was enough; enough to keep himself from meddling, enough to make him let life, _destiny,_ take its course.

He released his breath, unaware of the fact that he had been holding it, and bent forward. He pressed a gentle kiss on the other's forehead and then stood up. "May you find the release and redemption you seek, Luc." He whispered solemnly and closed his eyes. He removed the glove on his right hand and glanced down at the blonde female with Luc with a pang of jealousy. He smiled though, a small curve on his lips that was more bittersweet than happy. "And love." He added quietly as he stretched his hand over their bodies.

He took a deep breath and began concentrating. "By the power of the rune I now bear on my right hand," he began in soft, yet commanding, voice. "I release these two souls…." He paused and his voice was cracking as he continued, "…give them the peace and freedom they have longed for all their lives…"

_…and never got._

Suddenly, the intricate tattoo on the back of his right hand came to life. It glowed, becoming the hue of silver and fiery red. Brighter and brighter it grew until the massive chamber of sorts he stood in was lit with a combination of a soft, gentle white and raging, bright red. He did not blink away from the bodies in front of him as the True Rune, as it was, began projecting a larger version of itself above him. Summoned.

"I order you, _no_," he corrected himself, "_I beg you_. _Release them from the spiral of death."_

A beam of white light, one that looked like a falling star, burst out from the rune's projection of itself. It circled him curiously, from top to bottom as it gathered precious energy from his body; energy necessary for the spell. Then, it began hovering atop the Luc and Sarah's lifeless bodies.

"_Release them_." He repeated once more and white light seemed to nod as it began circling in circles about the two. From its tail, powdered white light – magic in one of its purest forms – fell, coating them until they were all but white and bright and shining.

His eyes began to glow a bright, warm golden and then, he blinked. The bodies exploded into a million pieces of pure white light.

When that light resided, all that remained were two small balls of glowing green and yellow. He smiled and stretched his left arm out, letting the curious green light rest on his palm.

"Go now, Luc." He told the green light quietly and managed a small, reassuring smile. "Leknaat's waiting for you."

It moved a bit, making a nod of sorts and he listened to its silent words.

_What about you?_

He smiled, again, and nudged at the light with an index finger. "I'll be fine."

It was silent; not physically but mentally and he tried not to frown when it did not say anything.

"Luc…?"

_You're fine. _The voice was flat and his mind brought forth an image of a frowning young man, older than him but whose body was yet that of an ageless fifteen year old.

He nodded in affirmation. "I'm fine." He took a deep breath then and mouthed, when his voice refused to sound for him, _Go_.

Hesitation; he suddenly felt it but before he could act on it Luc, in his reduced form, was flying towards him. He stood still and could only watch as the small green light began tracing his lips with what little warmth it had in its new body.

A _kiss_.

Luc didn't need to tell him it was for his actions earlier. Neither did he have any chance to for shortly after that, Luc was flying away upwards with Sarah; A simple pair of green and yellow lights.

He followed them with golden eyes shining with unshed tears. And when he closed his eyes, he heard it. It was a soft, gentle voice, one that was almost barely a whisper.

_I love you._

The brightness died down. The True Rune retreated back into its throne on his right hand. And he, with a bitter laughter that echoed across the great, big cavern, fell down into a heap on the cold, unforgiving ground.

There were tears on his cheeks.

oooooo


End file.
